Accidental Exchange (Zutara week 2018, Day 2: Letters)
by Zutarawasrobbed
Summary: Writing letters seems to be the only thing that Katara can do to pass the time while her husband is away. Feeling stuck, and more lonely than ever, Katara finds herself writing more and more letters to a certain fire lord. There is just one problem. She never sends them…save for one day when Aang sees a letter Addressed to Zuko and sends it. UNDER RECONSTRUCTION


Accidental Exchange

Rating: M

Summary: writing letters seems to be the only thing that Katara can do to pass the time while her husband is away. Feeling stuck and more lonely than ever, Katara finds herself writing more and more letters to a certain fire lord. There is just one problem. She never sends them…save for one day when Aang sees a letter Addressed to Zuko and sends it. when Katara receives a letter back, it is nothing like she expects… For either of them.

I do not own any of the characters associated with Avatar the Last Airbender. The characters belong to Bryke... Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it! (ZUTARA FOREVER!)

There as days when life seems hopeless and meaningless. For Katara those days have become more and more frequent with little room for happiness. After she got married she assumed her life would be filled with more meaning and a new mission in life. How wrong she was. Three years into her marriage to Aang and she feels lost and as if a piece of herself is missing.

It's not as if she doesn't try to convey her feelings to her husband. It's just that when he _is_ around, time is mostly spent on discussing _his_ troubles and what struggles _he's_ facing, rather than hers. so many times has she tried to tell him that she craves the life of when they were teenagers, the days when they would fly anywhere they wanted at any time. How she longs to feel a sense of importance once again. However, she never tells him of these feelings, especially the ones of her slowly shattering heart, for deep down she knows that if she were to lose him, she would lose the last bit of importance she has left.

So, instead of keeping it all inside, she decides that it would be therapeutic to write it down. At first the writings are short and barely take up a page. But, as time goes on, she finds that one page, turns to pages, and pages turn to scrolls. By the end of the first scroll her writings become almost automatic like a routine. By the time she finishes the second scroll, she finds herself mindlessly writing whatever she can think of at the moment and doesn't take a second look. However, it's when she reaches the 3rd scroll of complaints that she knows something's wrong.

It should've been obvious, the last time they were intimate was _4 months_ ago, and he was around for 2 of those 4 months. Once she reviews the content of her writings, she realizes that over time, the complains have become those of sexual frustration rather than just the communication aspect of her relationship. But, once, she reads her second scroll she realizes she started to address each complaint to a different person from their old Gang.

The first letter she finds she wrote to her brother Sokka sating

 _Dear Sokka,_

 _I know it has been some time since we last spoke and I would be lying if I said I have been simply too busy to respond or dictate a message to you, but that would be a lie. In fact that could never be further from the truth. If I were to tell you just how many responsibilities I have been gifted with. It would only be that of looking after the home when Aang is away to attend his meetings._

 _In all honesty, I have grown tired and sad. I long for the days you and I would spend penguin sledding back in the south pole. I long for a sense of pride, a sense of_ freedom _. Truth be told I no longer see myself as who I used to be and I wish to feel that way again. I pray that one day I will come back to myself._

 _Until then,_

 _Katara_

Upon reading the final paragraph of the letters, she finds her eyes blurring, and realizes that she is crying. The person who wrote this certainly, couldn't have been her. There is no way she is _that_ unhappy. Right? Then again… No 23 year old should feeling unhappy _at all,_ let _alone_ have marriage problems.

Days past until she finds enough courage to look to her second scroll again. She looks at the second letter, it's addressed to Toph.

 _Dear Toph,_

 _I know you must be wondering why I bother to write to you, knowing fully well that you are unable to read. However, I feel that you are the only person I can ever tell this to. I feel weak. I find myself slowly losing my will to continue pretending. I no longer look in the mirror and see the brave water bender I used to be. She feels so far gone, it is as if she is a distant memory._

 _Reading, or hearing in your case, this I know you must be rolling your eyes. But it's true I no longer bother even trying to attempt training. And Aang says it's probably for the best. For once we start having children I won't have enough time to focus on bending anyhow. However when he brings up the idea of children he only ever talks about the prospect of air bending children. What if I cant give him what he wants? what if I become a failure in that regard as well?_

 _Much love,_

 _Katara_

Katara reading over the words cause her face to fall along with her tears. How could she not have realized these feelings within her? How has she been able to live like this for so long? Ho-

Her thoughts are interrupted upon seeing a letter addressed to Zuko…

 _Dearest, Zuko,_

 _I hear a congratulations are in order. You are a married man now and I hope that your marriage brings you much happiness as opposed to the one I currently reside in. In all honesty I'm not sure why I am even writing this letter, but I feel that there are few who can understand what I am going through, and while you may not be experiencing what I am, I know you will do your best to understand._

 _Zuko, I'm lonely. Day in and day out, I find myself realizing that the prospect of children is something becoming more and more prevalent in my relationship and, I can't help but realize that, I don't_ want _children… Not with_ him _. there are many things that lead me to come to a decision on the matter. So I will tell you in hopes that you can give me some advice on the matter._

 _For starters, I feel as though bringing a child into this world,_ his _child would only lead me further down this road of sadness. Secondly, I have come to realize that I have already been a mother, just not to children, but to my husband. And if I am to raise a child, I wish it to be with a partner, not a responsibility. And lastly, for one to create a child, sex must be involved, and given that he hasn't touched me in weeks, it is safe to say that creating a child would not be possible._

 _My final reason brings me to my final point of sadness. Am I not good enough? Do I no longer appeal to him as a woman? What have I done wrong to make him so repulsed that he won't dare touch me? Am I a failure of a woman?_

 _Your dear friend,_

 _Katara_

Shocked beyond belief of the contents of this particular letter, Katara drops the scroll with a gasp. How could she? Could she really be so desperate for contact that she asked her dear friend whether or not she was _fuckable_? She knows she's no longer the cute petite woman she used to be. But was she so insecure she had to ask a man who hasn't seen her since his coronation as Fire Lord if she looked _good_? Not to mention this letter was written almost three months ago, what other things has she written to her dear friends? What else has she written to _Zuko_.

Upon asking herself about the fire lord in particular, She feels the familiar tingling feeling within her stomach and lets out an involuntary moan. Did she really just _moan_ to the thought of her close friend?

She, wont lie, it's not like she hasn't thought about Zuko in more than friendly terms before. But never before has her body reacted this way. Is she really that needy? It isn't until she feels a strange wetness coming from her lower bindings that she realizes that question was being answered for her. Instinctively, she heads to her room.

The room is all but empty save for two compartments for their clothing on the left a bed in the center lit by the window to the right of the bed. feeling the familiar sensation arise once again she brings herself to the edge of the bed she shares with her husband, she She knows this is wrong, but she has been waiting for four months, _four months_ , for some kind of release. If this is the only way she can find any, so be it.

* * *

Another two months go by, and she finds that pleasuring herself to thoughts of her fire bending friend has become a normal part of her life. Like her letters (she knows scrolls wouldn't be the appropriate term to call them anymore), losing herself to fantasies of being taken by the fire bender becomes a common occurrence. However, the fantasies are not the only thing that becomes new in her life.

After her first experience of self pleasure featuring the fire lord, she find herself continuing to write letters to him, but there is one time in which she writes a letter to him that is not as innocent as the ones before… _Definitely_ not as innocent as before. This particular letter never makes it to a scroll, but in an envelope addressed to him. She knows that she will _never_ send it. But the thrill of knowing that it is possible to do so, makes her feel empowered.

* * *

Its been four months since he has been home, longer than any other time before. But Aang knows he's lucky to have someone loyal like Katara to wait for him. Yet he also knows he's guilty. He enters their home and notices that his wife is preparing dinner for homecoming tonight, and decides to settle down in their bedroom.

Upon entering his room, he notices an envelope on her dresser and sees that is it addressed to Zuko. Realizing that she must have forgotten to send it, he walks outside of their home to their carrier bird and sends it off the the fire nation. Aang is certain his wife will thank him later once she gets a response from their dear friend.

* * *

Days are boring in the fire nation. Not only does Zuko have to attend meetings after meetings, day in and day out. But once he is ready to retire to his chambers, Mai is waiting to complain about any little thing that she thinks to bring up. Agni forgive he ever have a hard day. For Agni's sake the most she has been asked to do it sit on the throne. It's not like he hasn't asked former help, but after the first three times he asks to help him make a decision, she says it's his job not hers to make important decisions. It's gotten to the point that she no longer even tries to sleep in the same room as him anymore, and at this point, he doesn't even care enough to say anything about it.

He enters his next meeting with his counsel but before sitting he sees a letter is waiting on his seat at the edge of the table. _That's strange, I haven't been given a letter in over a year from anyone in particular._ He thinks to himself.

But upon inspecting the handwriting, he recognizes it immediately and tears it open with haste. Taking a sip of tea he beings to read. But after reading the first sentence he almost chokes on his tea.

 _My lovely, Zuko,_

 _Night after night I find myself thinking of you in a not so innocent light. I miss being touched. And when I do find time to please myself, I find my thoughts wandering to you. This very moment I can imagine you grabbing me by my shoulders and nipping the skin underneath my ear. All the while whispering how you are going to make me feel pleasure that no one has ever known. All the while you are pressing your arousal deliciously against me._

 _I can imagine you ripping off my lower wrappings and then taking me from behind on my dresser all the while you pull my hair and kiss along my spine. I can feel you driving into me with such a blinding force. Relentlessly, thrusting yourself into me. All the while I_ beg _for you to give me my release. And while I do, I can hear myself screaming your name like all those times I have been brought to brink pleasuring myself._

 _Your lovely,_

 _Katara_

Zuko sits shocked- no shocked would be the understatement of the decade, to explain how he was feeling. For one, he is hard, (painfully so). In fact, if not for the fact that he was in a room full of old men, he probably would have cum right then and there. But that was besides the point. How could innocent Katara (who he had to admit drove his little teenage mind wild from time to time) write this? It has to be a mistake right? Then again, how could it be? She _literally_ said his name- _screamed_ it in her writing… _Fuck_!

Zuko decided to cut his meeting short, much to the confusion of the counsel members, and run to his chambers. His room was a vibrant red walls covered in gold decorations and paintings from his coronation to one of his recent wedding. The room was large to say the least. the bed itself was made to fit 7 people, _at least._ His bed was draped with red sheer curtains and decorated with red and gold pillows along with a burgundy comforter and a red pillow with gold swirls in in the middle for the finishing touch. his drawers sat beside each other on each side of his bed. all the while a path of red drapes would lead him to his closet. which was another room in itself, if he was honest. The closet would then have a secret trap door where his armor and former blue spirit costume lay hidden from public view. The bathroom would lie in the left corner of his bed which held a luxury bath big enough for two and two sinks ready for what was supposed to be for him and his "wife" to share.

Entering the room Zuko quickly locked his front door and proceeded to strip himself of his clothing, as it was much too hot for clothes at this point, and began stroking his length furiously with all the images from Katara's letter in his mind. He could _see_ her blue eyes looking up at him while she suck her mouth onto him. He could _feel_ the slickness of her wet folds enveloping his cock as she sank on top of his. He could _hear_ her scream his name over and over as he grabbed her hip and started thrusting into her at a violent pace. But once he remembered the way she wrote _beg_ , that's what did it. He let out a loud growl and felt his seed spill onto his awaiting hand.

Huffing, panting, trying to catch his breath from what was arguably _the best_ orgasm he has ever felt in his _life_ , the reality of the situation dawned on him. He, Fire Lord Zuko, just got off of the words Katara sent to him. _Katara_ , the waterbender who would always have something to say. _Katara,_ the same girl who he chased for months before realizing he was on the wrong side. _Katara_ , the woman who saw good in him when no one else did. _Katara,_ The same woman who he let touch his scar for the first time since his banishment. _Katara_ , the first person he ever thought getting struck by lightening was worth it, if it meant she got to live another day. _Katara_ , the _first_ person he ever _truly loved._ How could he have just tarnished her honor like that? But… then again…

Before thinking about it too quickly, he grabbed a quill and began writing…

* * *

It's been two weeks since Aang has come home, and if Katara thought things were going to finally settle down, boy was she wrong. Her husband found out that he had to go on another meeting that would last at _least_ another month. Deciding not to hold her breath, she prepared his things quicker than she had the time before and saw him off. She didn't even feel sorrowful over the fact that he still hadn't touched her in the time he was here. Not that she was a lack for trying. Every time he kissed her good morning, she would _try_ to deepen the kiss only to be asked when she was going to get started on breakfast. After the fourth time she gave up and came to the conclusion that she was no longer what he desired bed partner. A wife? yes. A mother? of course! But a _lover?_ Not anymore.

Her sad thoughts were interrupted when the familiar call of their messenger bird arrived with a letter attached to his talon. guessing that it was meant for her husband, she quickly exited the house and unhooked the letter. Taking a glance at what she thought to be the familiar name etched into the envelope, she realized it was _her_ name on the paper not her husbands. _That's odd._ she thinks to herself as she re-enters her home and sits on her bed.

Anxious in anticipation, Katara tears open the letter and her heart stops when realizes who the letter is from. "Zuko…"

 _My lovely Katara,_

 _I cannot begin to express my deepest thanks for your letter you sent to me. Although I must admit, I was surprised to say the least of the contents of your letter-_

 _letter? What letter? I never sent a-_

Quickly skimming the next sentence, her heart dropped to the floor. _No way! He couldn't have seen it! There's no way… Then again…_ that's when it hits her. the letter she addressed to him! She left it on her dresser! Aang _must_ have seen it and thought he would be doing her favor by taking sending the mail out! "Fuck!" Taking a deep breath, Katara bravely peeks at the letter and dares to complete it

 _My lovely Katara,_

 _I cannot begin to express my deepest thanks for your letter you sent to me. Although I must admit, I was surprised to say the least of the contents of your letter. No matter, I just wanted to sa_ y _that I too have found myself thinking of you night after night. And i'd be lying if I said that I don't think of you more often, now that you have expressed you feel some form of attraction towards me as well._

 _You have_ no _idea how much I want to crash my lips onto yours and pin you to the floor as I tear off your clothes. You have not the slightest clue to how much I want to lick and bite your neck all the while I bring you to the edge with my fingers alone. I want to kiss down your chest to your center and feast on you till morning. I want to lick, taste and savor your flavor on my tongue until you can no longer hold back your cries of pleasure. I want to see your face as I grind my cock against you slick folds. I want to hear you scream my name as you adjust to my size and beg me to move. I want to bring you so much pleasure that you will forget your name but continue to scream mine. But most of all, I want to kiss you deeply and look into your eyes, as I bring us both to our sweet release and finish inside you._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Zuko_

Katara had to stifle a gasp as she finished reading the last line of the letter. _He couldn't really mean all those things. Could he?_ She thought to herself. Then again, this _was_ Zuko. Zuko, the boy who chased her and her group around the world for months until he realized he was being an asshole. Zuko, the guy who screamed about honor, yet struggled with it himself. Zuko, the man who betrayed her after she offered to heal his scar…

But he was also, _Zuko_ , the man who abandoned his life at the palace to a life of rebellion for the sake of human kind. _Zuko_ , the man who crawled on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness. _Zuko_ , the man who not only helped but _accompanied_ her on her journey to find her mothers killer and let _her_ decide what the fate of that man would be. _Zuko_ , the man who, without a second thought, ran in front of a lightening bolt meant to end her life, without ever asking for anything else in return.

Shaking her head from these thoughts, she noticed another piece of paper slip from the envelope that read

 _P.S. I'm not sure if you will ever return these feelings of mine but I thought I would let you know that I don't expect anything in return. Just know, that no matter where we stand, there is always a room in the fire nation available to you. And no matter what you want to talk about, I will always be ready to listen._

 _-Zuko_

Upon reading that note, Katara opened her dresser and looked through the scrolls. and began tearing letter by letter out of the scroll. Maybe it was time she did something for herself…

* * *

Two months passed since the first letter Katara received from Zuko arrived in her home, and it was by no means the last. After she tore apart letter by letter, she decided to send him each and every one of the letters she kept to herself, about Aang and his lack of communication, the struggles she had with finding out who she was in this marriage anymore. And in return, he responded to every single one and in order! He talked about his problems with his wife and how he truly felt as though perhaps he was asking for too much to be happy in a relationship rather than tolerated in one. Not only would they talk about their relationships, but fire nation politics as well. But with all the letters they sent. There was one Katara could never bring herself to deliver. But she made sure to keep that with her at all times in case Aang decided to send in this one as well…

* * *

Zuko never feels more alive than when he reads a letter from Katara. Her troubles are shockingly similar to his own. They both have unsatisfying marriages, and whatever Mai fails to give him, Katara gives wholeheartedly and most, if not always, more. He often finds himself seeking the advice of Katara as well as what she would do if he were in his position. And every time she blows his mind with how intelligent and thoughtful she is when it comes to any given situation. Be it trade, social issues, or international relations, it baffles him how she is seemingly perfect in every way. But that only makes his admiration for her grow stronger.

After the first month of their correspondence, his workload has been cut in half. And it all because he finally has a partner to help him deal with issues regarding the Fire Nation. Whether Katara knows it or not, _she's_ really the one running this nation, and she _isn't_ even here! He often finds himself asking why she isn't the Fire Lord instead of him. She's clearly smarter than he is. Not to mention the fantasies he has of her speaking to his people about policy. He knows she would be able to explain things so that all people would understand, without making the people fee that they were being talked down to.

His fantasies are proven correct when he struggles to write a speech concerning a mining incident that occurred within one of the poorer towns. When expressing the situation to her and asking what he should do, she wastes no time in writing back a speech that he definitely used. The speech is received so well that the council start to wonder what's causing him to become so eloquent yet personable. He can't never reveal that it was a waterbender whom he has been secretly falling deeper and deeper in love with, with every letter she sends. However, the day after he receives her speech, he also receives a detailed tax plan that would maximize their input of funds, while also meeting the deals of the reparations the outside nations needed to rebuild after the war. If she's done her math right, (which she always did.) By the end of next year, they would no longer be in debt, but have a surplus of funds to use at home. He only told her about the money issues last week and she _solved_ it in only a day! The council members have been working on plans for _years._ And it took this _woman_ a _day_.

When presenting her proposition to the council, they all look smug, expecting him to make a fool go himself. However, as soon as he finishes the proposition, all jaws are dropped and many of the financiers are scratching their heads, wondering how they didn't come up with it sooner. After the meeting, Zuko dismisses his finance department of their jobs and quickly goes to his chambers to continue writing his letters. Out of curiosity and bewilderment, he asks her how she came up with the solution, and she simply wrote,

 _My dearest, Zuko,_

 _I find it quite insulting that a problem this small would need that much thought to solve it. Next time give me something more of a challenge to solve. Although I do love these puzzles you send me from time to time._

 _Your dearest,_

 _Katara_

This response shocks him as he comes to the realization that she thinks these troubles he is sending her is all a _game_. In order to prove just how real it they are, the next letter he sends include newspaper clippings about all the crisis's she solved. He completes the letter with a job proposition to become his chief adviser.

A week later she accepts, and with that he sent her a gift of a fire hawk that would be able to receive and return letters three times as fast.

The second month passes and he finds himself with more free time than he has had in his entire reign. Initially he is happy. But one meeting makes his mood grow sour.

The meeting goes as usual. That is, until Mai walks into the room and is asked to sit down and be present for the next part of their meeting. It is after a brief moment of silence, when the oldest councilmen Lu Ming, states,

"It is evident that you two have yet to produce an heir. Is there any reason for the delay? we understood that times were difficult and proceeded to put the country's immediate needs ahead of the gradual matters. But seeing as things have calmed down, and suspiciously so, might I add. I believe I speak for all the council when I say, without and heir to the throne, we are put at risk of having to look down the line of royalty, and that leaves… Azula. Needless to say, it would be best if the two of you began the process. Sooner rather than later, and a son would be much preferable than that of a daughter. Your uncle has a special blend of tea to increase the chances of a son. I will ask him to bring it to you when you do plan on reproducing."

Zuko's furious, how dare this man ask him to produce a child and _son?_ No less. The Fire Lord is very aware of Lu Ming's stances on women in power. but he wonders how the council member would react to the fact that all decisions that have been made recently, were in fact made by a woman… A _waterbending_ woman no less. The very thought makes him smirk. But Mai failed to see the humor and and quickly states,

"Thank you for your concern Councilman Ming, I assure you my husband and I are taking this matter very seriously. However, you can't force nature. It will happen when it happens." She states with her signature stoicism.

For once Zuko is relieved to hear her speak. But he knows that it's only a matter of time before he will need and heir. But when he does imagine a child, he sees a little girl with gold eyes like himself, but dark skin and brown hair like her mother. The very thought of this child, makes him grow defensive and angry with the councilmen for insinuating that his daughter wouldn't be good enough to lead. If she is _anything_ like her mother, she would be ten times the leader he is today. A hand on his shoulder brings him out of his thoughts. _Pale, not dark_ , he thinks. But the look of his council members makes him realize that his nose is fuming with steam. But one look at the councilman is all it take to see the vision of his daughter and after that, it doesn't take long for him to a respond. But what he says comes out differently than one might have hoped…

"Councilman Ming!" He slams his fist on the table. "How dare you insult my future daughter? If she is anything like her Mom she will be the strongest and fiercest leader this world has ever known. She will be intelligent, kind, compassionate, and determined in anything she does. She will be just like her mother. She will be just like Kat-" He stops himself. he realizes what he just said, and so do the people around him. He clears his throat. "Meeting adjourned."

"But, my Lo-" Lu Ming interrupts.

"I said meeting adjourned!" He responds without hesitancy.

Mai looks at him with an expression he doesn't recognize, it almost looks like _sadness_. But she has never shown any form of emotion before. What does this mean?

"Zuko-"

"Mai, I said meeting adjourned didn't I? That goes for you too. So go back to doing whatever pisses you off all the time and leave me out of it!" Those words make her expression stiffen, but she quickly lets out a sigh, and lower her head.

"I know you were about to say Katara." She whispers. "All I want to know is how long you've loved her."

This shocks him. He was expecting a snarky comment, anger, hurt, _anything,_ but _this_. But he owes her an answer. He owes her that much.

"Almost nine years…" He lets out a sigh of relief. He has been holding that in for years, and he finally gets to say it out loud.

"Where does this leave us?" She asks.

He sights, "I'm not sure…" He quickly recovers, _if I don't say it now, I never will._ "Recently, i've been getting letters from her and I… I can't continue being in this marriage knowing that my heart will always belong to her…" He whispers, "Even if she doesn't want me back." Mai lets out an annoyed sigh, but _smiles_.

"I feel the same way." She too lets out a sigh of relief. And Zuko looks up in shock.

"You do?" He asks with wide eyes.

"Of course I do Zuko! we haven't been intimate since our wedding night. And I suppose that is my fault. But it has nothing to do with whether or not I want you. It's just… I've always known you loved someone else. But it wasn't until after our consummation, that I realized _who_ , you are in love with."

"What do you mean?- How did you find out?" He asks frantically.

"Zuko." She shakes her head and grimaces, "while you were asleep. You said and I quote 'I love you.'"

"And that's bad? How is tha-"

"You said, 'I love you Katara'…"

"Oh…" he lowers his head. "So… What do you want to do?"

Mai getting straight to the point says, "I think it would be best if I left. And I think the best way to end things is by saying that I am in fact barren."

"Mai… If you do that y-" Mai put her hand up to silence him.

"I'm aware of the risks i'm taking Zuko. But I also know that I don't even want children to begin with. I was _willing_ to produce an heir. That was, until I realized how much children meant to you, and just how _many_ you desired." she sighs. "Zuko, it's clear I can't be who you want me to be, and it's probably my fault for not telling you how I feel but… it's obvious we're too different for one another to have a healthy relationship, and to have a child neither of us wants, would be unfair to that child…" She takes another breath. "Zuko, you deserve to have a child you _want_ to have, with the person you _want_ to have them _with_. I'll pack up my things tonight, and I'll leave the palace _officially_ at the end of the month.

During the Councilors ball, I will make the announcement myself that I am regrettably unable to produce an heir. The scandal will be huge. That is until I say that I have decided that it is in the best interest of the Fire Nation that I no longer serve as Fire Lady and end my marriage to you."

Zuko is appalled. Never, has he ever seen Mai to passionate about anything. Not to mention, this plan of her was _perfect._ It would allow them both to leave a marriage they don't want, while also leaving his reputation unscathed. And it's clear that Mai has no desire to have children, so her reputation would not be damaged either… At least in any way that mattered to her. _How are women not running the world? they clearly come up with the best solutions. I didn't even consider how to end things with Mai, let alone how to address the public. Perhaps I'll write to Katara and ask her prepare something for me…_ With these thoughts circulating in his head. He makes up his mind and agrees to her plan.

Katara prepares a speech that fits well with Mai's announcement. Zuko is sure to get Mai's statement and send it over to Katara. He knows it is necessary to orchestrate the perfect response on his part. Along with how to ease the public's mind about the stability of the throne.

The day is at hand and Zuko is nervous. Mai for once also looks unhinged, which does little to ease his mind. But something in the corner catches his eye and that's when he sees Aang in the dancing hall holding something he cant quite make out at this distance. _What the hell is he doing here? Katara said he was supposed to be in meetings indefinitely…_ But he has little time to react before Mai pushes him out in front of the crowd to greet them. Remembering what Katara wrote for the opening ceremony he calmly recites her speech.

"My dearest citizens. I am humbled to have you join us and the rest of our kingdom in our annual Councilor's ball. It is at this time of the year, that we get to hear what we can do better as a society to make all of your lives easier and the best they can possibly be. I am joined tonight by all existing council members who have _assured_ me that they will listen to anyone they can and that they will report to me everything that they were told. But, alas, tonight is not a night to simply talk about politics. It is also a night to rejoice and celebrate all of the achievements we have made throughout the year. All of which, would not have been possible without our beloved council."

After an hour of dancing and performances, it's time for the Fire Lady to make her speech. Most of the time Fire Lady's would makes a speech about family and the importance of children in society. Knowing what Mai was about to say, made him have to stifle a chuckle at the irony. _I mean technically she_ is _going to talk about family and children so…_ _she's not_ technically _breaking tradition_. He thinks to himself.

"Good evening people of the Fire Nation." Mai starts. After a deep breath and fake frown she continues. "It is with a heavy heart that I speak with you today. For what I will say may shock many. In truth, I _am_ going to speak about children and family. Just not in the ways that it is traditionally done for a Fire lady to do so." Zuko watches as she forces a tear to fall from her cheek and continues. "I have found out around a month ago that I am unable to have children." She pauses for dramatic affect and everyone in the audience is a mix of gasps and shocked faces. But the council is most shocked upon hearing this. Another tear falls, and she continues once again. "What I say is true. I am Barren, and I cannot in good conscience continue being your Fire Lady knowing that children mean everything to my husband." She takes another breath. "When we found out, I insisted I leave. But he begged me to stay and said, that it didn't matter if we could not have children for all we needed was one another. But… Alas, I came to a decision a week ago, that I must leave, if not for our nation but for our Lord's happiness in the future. Therefore… I am effectively removing myself from the throne and ending my marriage to our Fire Lord."

A collection of gasps and solemn faces filled the crowd. One of them being Aang, who was _crying_. Zuko couldn't help but growl. _How can_ he _be sad over the ending of my marriage, when he treats his wife like a bedwarmer? How can he be here while his wife wonders whether or not he is good enough to be touched?_ Its after that thought he realizes what is in the Avatars arms, a child.

* * *

Katara sits at home awaiting the next letter from her Lord as she patiently waits to hear about how the announcement of his split with Mai went. She wont lie to herself, her heart soared when she received the letter asking for a detailed speech to follow that of the announcement of he and his wife splitting. But she couldn't let that distract her from her job. So she looked at the assignment like all the others and did her best to keep her personal feelings out of it.

It is an hour later that she receives a letter. But what's inside is not what she expects…

 _My dearest, Katara,_

 _I usually keep my distance and hold everything inside. But, these past three month have made me feel more alive that I have in_ years. _I can bear it no longer, these months have been torture without you by my side. While the letters help make it feel as if you are here, I awaken to the reality that you are not. If there is anyway I can persuade you to come to me or I come to you, allow me to be gifted this knowledge as my heart aches without your words. The letters no longer come fast enough to fill the void in my soul. If you come only for a night it will be enough to satisfy me for the rest of my days. And know that if you do decide to visit, I expect nothing but your words to soothe the pain within my chest. But, if you wish to keep things as they are, I understand completely. This will be the only time I ask you to be with me._

 _Love,_

 _Zuko_

Katara's heart stopped. This couldn't be what she thought it was. It had to be a mistake… Yet, seeing a letter with such emotion made Katara think twice. For one, he used the word "love" certainly he hadn't meant it in the way she initially thought. If so, that would complicate things. But knowing that he expected "nothing but her words" made her heart clench a little. She knows that she should be grateful, after all she is still married by all counts. But for some reason she feels a sense dread. Not only that, she felt stupid for assuming that he would ever see her in such an improper way. Sure the first letter he sent was written with every implication that she was who he wanted to share a bed with. But the more she thought about it, she remembered that Zuko was polite and probably only wrote her that letter to ease her of embarrassment. That had to be it, after all he hasn't sent a letter like that one since. Not to mention, she was sure once he saw her any improper feelings for her would vanish because once again, she doesn't look like she used to. But, with all these questions in her mind, she made up her mind and left for the Fire Nation the next morning.

* * *

It had been a week since he poured his hear out in that letter to her and still no response. He decides its probably best to be patient. and hope her response would arrive at the latest tomorrow.

Then again. He starts thinking to himself, _was I too forward, maybe she got scared. After all she is married to the Avatar maybe she doesn't feel the same way about me like I thought. I mean, she didn't send another letter like the first one since I responded to that letter in particular. Ugh! How could I be so stu-_

All thoughts stopped as he left the counsel room and saw across the hall possibly the most beautiful creature he ever laid his eyes on. The woman was tall almost to his shoulders and that was saying _something_ as _Mai_ never even reached that height and Mai was tall by any standards. But _this_ woman was more than tall, her hips were the perfect width, and as she walked towards him he caught a look at her breasts, large and definitely more a handful, her slender waist only adding the the contrast of her hips to chest ratio. If he had to describe what shape her body be modeled after, he would have to say _hourglass._ but it was not her body that caught his attention. It was the striking blue eyes that he could pick out from anywhere. It took all of his control not to sprint down the hall and rip her blue dress off. But, with a deep breath he reminds himself, _patience_.

* * *

 _Arriving to the Fire Nation is the easy part_. She reminds herself. The hard part is making herself look presentable as well as making sure she doesn't burn to death from the heat. She decides that she will wear a light blue dress that fits tightly against her frame. Because, while Aang considered it to be improper, she realizes that Aang isn't here to dictate her choices and decides to wear what she never thought she'd have a chance to. The dress is form fitting to say the least, it accents all of her "problem areas", her breasts bulge out like cantaloupes. The halter top of the dress makes her arms looks far too muscular to be feminine. Her ass looks like a watermelon. And her hips look far to wide to be natural. Not to mention the dress has two slits on the sides that go up mid thigh, so her over muscular legs will definitely be noticeable. Being left alone with little responsibility leaves a lot of time to do other things to release excess energy, such as work out. She'll stick out like a sore thumb. But, she sighs, at least her sandal strap heels help her to look more feminine. This dress is going to have to do. Any other dress will only leave her burning up. With one final look in the mirror, she ties her hair up in a braided bun and starts her journey towards the palace.

Upon entering the palace, people all around her begin to stare. It's no doubt because she looks unnatural and hideous. Every woman around her is perfectly proportionate to their weight and height. She, on the other hand, looks like a lopsided seal.

She heard the Fire Lord would be in a meeting with his counsel until right about now, so she's heads towards the meeting room. She knows where it is because of the time she and sokka looked around frantically for Momo high on cactus juice.

With one final right turn she sees him. He looks as if he was sculpted by the spirits themselves. She's pleased to see that he's still a great deal taller than her. She has to guess around 196 cm in height. His hair had grown out and is now about halfway down his shoulders. His sleeveless tunic hangs tightly to his chest leaving little to the imagination as to what lies beneath it. From this angle she can tell that he must spend a _good_ amount of time training to be that fit. She also feels encouraged to see his arms are not larger than hers by any means. Aang always made her feel self conscious about her arms. stating that too much definition was unappealing for a woman who is supposed to be protected by the Avatar. It was not even like she has bulky arms to begin with! They just look scary because of their definition. But her thoughts stop as she realizes that he is staring straight at her. He has a look in his eyes she's never seen in anyone before. And she doesn't know whether or not she likes it.

* * *

Zuko promises himself to be patient. But as soon as her eyes leave the ground to look at him. That's the end of his self control. He sprints down the hall faster than he ever though possible and before she can say a words he scoops her up in his arms and sprints to his chambers. _Patience be damned_ , _I have waited too long for this and I don't plan to wait any longer_.

He opens the door to his chambers and pins her against his door. She yelps in surprise, but he leans into her ear and says,

"How can you walk in wearing something like _that_ , and expect me _not_ to react this way?" He doesn't give her time to respond because the next moment his lips are on hers. he kisses her frantically and pulls her closer to his body, one hand in her hair, the other on the small of her back. She responds in kind moaning into his mouth as she grinds he hips against him while tugging at his hair. Zuko knows right then, that if he were to die right then, he would surely be happy knowing he died with this goddess in his arms. But it's over too soon as she breaks the kiss panting.

"Wait!" Katara says trying to catch her breath

"Why?" He almost growls at her. She looks at him surprised but then relaxes her hands on his shoulders and responds meekly.

"Because… I don't want you to do this just because you think you have to… I don't want to be someone who you feel obligated to bed because of my first letter."

Zuko stares at her, mouth hung open. How could she even _begin_ , to think he was doing this out of _pity_. Did she not know how gorgeous she is? If anyone is getting a pity fuck it would be _him_.

That's when he remembers the letters. How she said that Aang hasn't touched her in over seven months, and how she wanted to know what she was doing wrong. He remembers how she called herself unfuckable because of how she wasn't getting any younger. He breathes out a sigh. How could anyone convince her she was unwanted? With his mind made up, he knows what he has to do.

"Katara, listen to me…" He says in a gentle tone. "You are by far the most gorgeous creature I have ever laid eyes on. Your eyes are like sapphires, plucked by the moon goddess herself." He leans in towards her neck and whispers, "your neck is long and straight, made fit for a queen" he traces feather light kisses from her jaw to her neck and sucks on her pulse point. That action makes her mewl. In response, he bites hard but quickly licks the spot to erase any pain that may come of it, and her breath catches in her throat. He brushes feather light kisses down to her collarbone right above the beginnings of her breasts. "your breasts are a gift from the spirits themselves. They make me want to bury my face inside them and make a home within them" He gently removes her top of her dress to land gracefully around her waist. she gasps as he swiftly burns off her bindings. He takes a moment to take them in. Her mounds are round and look so soft. Her dusky nipples perking up at the sudden air they are exposed to. He instinctively licks his lips.

"Zuko?" He looks up and sees her eyes filled with lust. And In one swift motion, he buries his face in between the valley of her breasts. and plants butterfly kisses between them. He pauses to look up at her. Her eyes look at him in confusion. He chuckles before he dives into her left breast and flicks his tongue around her left nipple first. She cries and he feels her arms wrap around his head, holding him firmly in place.

Taking that as a sign to continue, he continues his ministrations and sucks hard, using his teeth to test out what she likes. Her response is a loud moan and her arms clamping tighter around his head. _Apparently she likes things rough_. He smirks to himself before picking up the pace of his sucking, biting, and movements of his tongue. This elicits a moan that makes him harder than he ever thought possible. She then removes her arms as he mimics the ministrations of his tongue with his fingers on the other breast. He continues his careful attention until he hears,

" _Zuko!_ " She squeals.

 _That's_ _it_. he picks her up by her buttocks and swing her on the edge of the bed. He is quick to remove all of his clothing, including his loincloth. He them proceeds to tower over her, as he sees her hazed eyes take in the sight of him fully nude. The expression on her face widens as her eyes reach down to his length. Her mouth gapes open at the size of his member. He gives her a knowing smirk before he leans down and kisses her hard.

He doesn't give her time to respond as he pries her mouth open with his tongue and tastes the inside of her mouth. He groans. He wants to know how she tastes everywhere. That final thought gives him an idea. An Idea that makes him smirk. He is quick to remove himself from her body, and slides himself to the edge of the bed. In one final swoop, he rips her out of the rest of her clothing and burns her under wrappings off. And before she can say anything. He kneels in front of her center. He notices she's completely shaven. But as he looks down toward her entrance, he holds back a groan. _Oh shit! she's so wet._ He places his fingers experimentally near her core, he hears her gasp, and he groans at how tight she is. He knows she's self conscious, and probably hasn't ever had anyone do this for her before, so he takes one large lick and almost cumbusts from the taste alone. He feels her body stiffen and he knows he needs more. He roughly grabs her legs and tosses them over his shoulders and pulls her center as close as he can. Before she can protest, he dives in. He hears her screech and feels her move her hands to the length of his hair. He Growls in response. She has to be the best thing he has ever tasted in his life. She's so sweet. He knows he being greedy, that he should slow down. But he just _can't._ He can feel her legs shaking above him and her screams are like heaven.

"Oh. Fuck!" She screams, "Zuko, don't you dare stop! If you do, I'll kill you!"

He chuckles and murmurs "I don't think I could stop even if you wanted me too." And with that she sighs and grabs his hair tighter pulling him closer to her sopping center.

He starts to frantically lick and suck on whatever he can manage to get his lips on, he finds her clit with his teeth and when he gently sucks on it, her whole body spasms. He looks up at her and sees she is panting uncontrollably and is frantically trying to find some release. He growls against her nub. It's the most erotic thing he has ever seen in his entire life and almost cums at the sight. Then she looks him in the eyes with a clouded look and it is at that moment he decides to continue to suck on the hard nub she oh so enjoys.

Her response is immediate, she screams "Zuko! Zuko! Zuko!"

With one final suck, she climax's and he drinks up every last drop of her essence all the while he pistons his tongue inside her unbelievably tight core. She releases his hair and continues to spasm as he continues to lick her, more gently this time, knowing she just came and needs time to recover.

As soon as she comes down from her high. Zuko lifts himself up and offers her a weak smile, before she grabs him and pulls him up and crashes her lips to his for a searing kiss. He's shocked to find her tongue probing his mouth, and with that slight distraction, Katara flips him over so that she is on top. She doesn't stop her assault quite yet, as she moves her lips from his to trace featherlight kisses over his scar. "Katara!" he whines, as she continues her path from his scar down to his neck, while her hands find purchase in his hair. Gently, he feels her tug his hair, and causes him to look blankly up to the ceiling. His throat exposed to her completely, her light kisses turn into hard sucks and nips, he's sure she's going to leave a mark come tomorrow. He groans, "Ugh. Katara. I need-"

"I know, me too. Just… let me have some fun first." He growls as she releases his neck and starts a new path from his chest to his pelvis. He thinks he knows where she's going with this, and his body reacts instantly.

His cock twitches as soon as her lips kiss his tip, and he can't help but let a moan slip from his mouth. She doesn't stop there though. Zuko watches closely as Katara continues her teasing with one experimental lick of his slit, he growls and pulls her up by her hair.

Noting the shock and confused look on her face, he quickly flips them over and positions himself at her dripping entrance. He growls, "I _need_ you. _Now!_ " Staring down at her, he can see the start of a blush in her cheeks. He can't wait anymore. But he has to know that this is what she wants. With one look into her beautiful blue eyes. He sees her smile widely at him and nods. That's all he needs, and pushes himself inside.

"Oh! Zuko!" She screams as he feels her arms fling themselves around his neck, one hand gripping his hair. He roars. He can feel her slick folds sucking him in tightly, and he pants, knowing that she's going to need time to adjust. He reaches the hilt and they let out a collective sigh of relief at the feel of finally becoming one with each other. He leans in and places hungry kisses from her jaw to her pulse and starts pumping himself inside her.

Meeting every thrust, they Keep a steady pace. He sees her head thrashing from side to side. This woman has to have been made for him. Every reaction, every moan, is perfect. But, it takes all his self control not to start pounding into her like he wants to.

"Zuko!" She moans, "faster!" he doesn't need to be told twice. He starts to pick up the pace, but that only makes his self control falter.

He pauses, knowing if he keeps going he'll reveal to her what an animal he truly is and he can't do that to her. Not to his soulmate. She stares at him in confusion and he trails a hind down her face and explains, "Kat… I can't… If we keep. Ahh." He feels her start to move against him frantically trying to continue. He growls, "if we keep up this pace. I might lose…" Pant. "Control."

"Then do." She says determinedly. He pauses giving her look of warning. She huffs, "Damn it Zuko if you don't start moving in the next five seconds, I'm gon-"

He doesn't hear the rest because before she can finish the last of his self control snaps and he quickly pulls all the way out of her and she whimpers. But he is quick to reposition her legs over his left shoulder and holds them there like a vice grip. With one quick thrust, he buries himself inside her. He can hear her screams as he starts rutting into her relentlessly. There's no way he can stop now. She asked for it. And by god is he going to deliver.

"I told you" *pant* "that. I. Would." *pant* "Lose. Control!" He says in time with his thrusts. He can see her trying to keep up but her body is shaking and he knows she's close.

"Zuko! Keep going. Yes! Yes! YES!" She mewls as she finally meets his rhythm.

This woman is going to be the death of him. But he doesn't have enough time to ponder that thought. Because all the sudden, her walls start to contract around him.

"Zuko! I'm! Im-"

"I know baby, I know." he continues his relentless pace until he can stand it no longer

"AHH!" She screams. And that proves to be his undoing as the entire world around him turns white.

"Fuck! Katara!" he growls as he thrusts into her, prolonging her orgasm while emptying his seed inside her womb. Overly sensitive from her release, she shakes violently beneath him.

As they both come down from their highs, he releases her legs and uses the last bit of strength he possesses to pull out of her and roll them over so she's on top of him and cradles her to his body. After a few minutes of lying together in their afterglow, he lays them both under the covers and drifts off to sleep with his waterbender in his arms.

* * *

Katara wakes up and feels something impossibly warm against her back. As she shifts to look at the source of this heat. But cant move as she feels an impossibly strong pair of arms holding her waist to keep her in place. She almost yelps in surprise. _Last night wasn't a dream_ , she thinks to herself. She sighs at the knowledge that she finally found someone who _wanted_ to touch her. but that feeling of fulfillment is short lived as the reality of the situation hits her.

She just slept with someone. Someone who wasn't her husband, and she _doesn't_ regret it. _At all._ feeling the body behind her shifts. she turns over and watches as her partners face opens his eyes. She can see the last traces of sleep leave his face, and in place a smile so big and genuine takes place. She can't help but smile back.

"Good morning beautiful." She hears him whisper.

"Good morning handsome." She sighs as he pulls her closer to his body. She feels him nuzzle her face under his chin like a purring cat. And she cant help but stifle the giggle that threatens to leave her throat.

"What's so funny waterbender?" He feigns a pout.

"Nothing! It's just… Well…"

"Yes?"

"Last night was wonderful. But…" She takes a deep breath. _He has to know that he doesn't owe me anything_ , she continues, "I understand if this is all you wanted from me. I don't want to be a bur-"

Before she can finish her sentence. She feels a set of lips crash onto hers and a set of hands pull her closer to the owners body.

"Don't ever say you're a burden again. You hear me?" She nods wistfully still recovering from that impromptu kiss. Her mind reawakens when she hears him let out a long sigh. She watches as he rolls over on his back and she swears she hears him whisper something along the lines of "duck fit?" but doesn't dwell to hard on it.

"Katara…" He starts, turning over to face her on his side. "I didn't want you to come here because I only wanted your body. I want your mind, heart, and soul as well…" She gasps but holds her tongue because she can tell he isn't finished yet. Watching as he takes another deep breath, he continues. "Katara, I've been fighting with myself for years now. Contemplating whether or not to tell you how I feel. And that was because I wasn't sure what those feelings were. But now… I'm certain."

Katara, lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding inside and says, "what are you trying to say?"

Looking him dead in the eyes she sees his eyes look away for a second before returning to hers with a new determination. "I'm saying, Katara, that I'm in love with you." He says in a low voice, and continues. "And that I have been since Ba Sing Se."

Her mouth drops to the floor at his statement. There's no way he could feel this way about her. He's just saying this to make her feel less path-

"And what I guess I'm asking of you is… That you don't return to your home in the air temples. I want you to stay… Katara I want you to be mine. And I want to be yours, if you'll have me…"

She stares in shock at his confession and decides that now is the time… Slowly she gets up and heads for the door. Taking one last look as she gets dressed, she leaves a heartbroken Fire Lord in his bed staring longingly at her.

* * *

Zuko sighs in defeat. How could he have been so stupid! Of course she wouldn't want him. She wanted to feel wanted, and now that she got what she needed, she can go back to her life with Aang.

He leans back against his pillows and realizes that they still smell like her. He hold her pillow close to him and embraces her scent. He's about to cry when a knock on his door breaks him out of his trance. Slowly he gets up, wraps a robe around himself and angrily walks to the door. _Whoever the hell is on the other side better be coming to me with a life or death situation or so help me Agni. I'm going to kill them._ He opens the door violently, but what's on the other side makes him stop dead in his tracks.

"Katara… Why-"

"I didn't leave!" She says quickly. "I mean, I guess I did. But only so I could get this…"

She holds out a letter to give him. He cautiously takes it. "What is this?" he asks. Only to have blush be his response. Carefully he opens it looking her in the eyes as he does. as soon as he has the paper in his hand he reads it and chokes on his words.

 _My Darling, Zuko,_

 _For the past two months of our exchange I have grown fonder and fonder of you and I fear that the longer we write to one another, the closer I am to falling completely. I can't deny that these feelings are most likely a result of previous feelings that I never dared allow to break the surface from when we were young. I know I may be foolish or sound desperate to feel any form of love, but I want you to know that my feeling are true as I say. If love is what I have with Aang, then what I feel for you must go beyond that. For when I think of you, my heart races and my stomach clenches at the very thought of you holding me in your arms. I know you must not feel this way about me, for how could you when you have a beautiful wife whom I am sure you love and adore. Whatever the meaning behind your letters, especially the first one. I wish for you to know, I expect nothing from you, except the promise that you will not judge me for my feelings and continue to be my friend. But if for whatever reason you do feel the same, I will end my marriage with Aang and leave to be with you._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Katara_

Zuko looked up from the letter to her face, his eyes filling with tears, he pulls her to him and hugs her so close to his chest, he fears that if he lets go even just a little bit, she will leave. he hears her quiet cries and pulls back to stroke her cheek.

"I just didn't think you would ever love me as I loved you." She sniffs, but continues, "I lied when I said I gave you all of my letters from before, but I…" She sniffs. "I just couldn't find the courage to send this one. Zuko… I love you too. I love you so much I-"

He doesn't give her time to finish her sentence and instead crashes his lips on hers and cups her face. Resting his forehead against hers he says, "I love you Katara. Please, promise me you'll never leave me again."

She lets out a soft chuckle, "I promise."

* * *

Katara looks out on the balcony as she watches two of her four children practice fire bending with their father. From this angle she can see her first born twins execute their bending forms perfectly as their brown hair flows in the wind. When they come to a stop. Katara watches as their gold eyes meet their fathers expectantly. Zuko feigns a frown and then instantly scoops up his son and daughter in his arms and twirls them around. Katara laughs shaking her head as her twins cry out to their "daddy" to "let us down."

Katara knows her other two children are practicing their waterbending with their step great-grandfather Pakku. How she wishes it was her training her children. But, she knows, at this stage in her pregnancy it could harm her unborn child. So she acquiesces and invites her step-grandfather to train her third born Kya and youngest born Hakoda.

Looking out at her husband as he finally lets their children go, she knows she's been caught staring when she catches his smirk and winks right at her. She blushes but doesn't back down. She finds it amazing that after 7 years of marriage he can still make her blush.

Looking back on their time together, she remembers after the first few days of their relationship being chaotic. The moments after she promised to stay with him, Katara swiftly wrote a letter to Aang stating that she was sorry but could no longer continue a relationship where she feels so useless and alone. Surprisingly, Aang wasn't mad. In fact, he wrote back coming clean about a drunken one night stand that lead to an unplanned pregnancy. Aang explained that most of his time away was spent with his newborn daughter and that over time it was getting harder and harder to leave her knowing that he was lying to the other woman in his life that he loved. It wasn't until after the next peace summit two weeks later when Aang arrived with Toph who was holding a baby with Airbender marks, that Katara put the pieces together as to who the mother of Aang's child was. But she was not the only surprised face in the room, as Aang saw Katara being in the Fire Nation was unexpected. That was, until Zuko quickly stepped in and stated that he asked Katara to become his chief advisor (which wasn't technically a lie) to explain her presence at the palace. The summit meeting was awkward to say the least. Most if it consisted of Zuko giving Aang glares that Katara was sure if they had the ability to do so, would kill. The rest consisted of the Fire Lord making off hand comments about how _interesting_ it was the Aang was in the Fire Nation so close after his last visit when he ended things publicly with Mai. Katara was confused about the statements until after the meeting when Zuko explained that he saw Aang in the capital during the councilor's ball holding a child but though nothing of it and simply forgot to mention it to her. But on the first night after dinner, Aang felt the need to explain that the drunken one night stand was a result of an earth rumble tournament and a heavy amount of gambling and drinking. Katara quickly told him that he was forgiven but would need time to accept the reality of him being a father, and for lying to her all this time. Toph followed suit and sheepishly asked to talk to Katara alone and said how sorry she was that things turned out like this. That she never meant to hurt her, and that, that night was so crazy that she was certain it never even happened until she heard a second heartbeat the following month of that night. It is with those words Katara finally asks the name of the child and Toph responds "Amaya."

It is at the end of the peace summit when Aang officially announces his Split from Katara claiming the fault was his and it happened over a year ago in order to keep up appearances with the public. Since air nation wedding customs are less than official. The marriage between Aang and herself is as if it never even happened in public record. Leaving her with a clean slate and fresh start to begin her new life with Zuko.

It's a month after the peace summit, when Zuko's royal counsel is told of the position Katara's held over the past few months and will continue to hold for the foreseeable future. The council is skeptical of her at first… That is until her lover revealed all the letters of their correspondence as well as the speeches and tax plan that saved their country from bankruptcy. Even with the evidence in front of them they feel skeptical about a woman joining their ranks, and an even higher one at that. For a chief advisor is only second to the Fire Lord, and upon realizing the power she has had all this time, and that Zuko _trusted_ her with it, makes her heart swell.

It is a month after her position is announced, that Katara makes a name for herself among the council and those who initially hated her, end up loving her. Even Lu Ming! Zuko stares at her in awe when she sees him watching her as Lu Ming sheepishly takes her hand and gracefully places a kiss a top her hand. It is six months into her position that the younger of the royal council and royal guard starts asking to court her. And it is a week after the first proposal when Zuko lays his claim on her in the form of a kiss in the middle of a meeting. It is a year into their relationship when Zuko asks Katara to meet with him in courtyard of fire lilies and Turtle-ducks. It is there where he bends down on one knee holding a stone known to the world as "dragon heart" from which the stone is forged from the breath of two dragons with the stone coloring has each side matching the colors of the two dragons scales with the center being a mix of the two. The stone itself is blue on the left and red on the right with a purple center. The stone is carved in gold with the symbols of their two nations dead center with one dragon symmetrically carved on each side of the symbols in their opposite colors of blue and red. And above it all is a moon standing above center over the entire design with the symbols of yin and yang in the center of the moon. The stone is made to be able to hang below the stone of her mothers necklace. and it is when he offers her the stone that he asks her to be his wife and partner for the rest of his life. It is when she gently lifts the stone from his hand and fastens it beneath her mothers stone that she accepts.

It's a week later that the counsel and public hear about the engagement and prepares to arrange the wedding within the next three months. It is one month into planning when her family comes to offer their congratulations when Zuko looks terrified for the first time in his life. It is an hour into the party when Katara finds out why and has a stern talk with her brother and father. It is minutes after her talk when Suki drags Sokka by the ear and gives him and earful before Sokka sheepishly approaches Zuko and apologizes with his tail between his legs. It is one week later when her family returns to their homes until the day of their union. It is two months into the planning when Katara falls to the ground unconscious when Zuko rushes to her side and the court grows worried.

It is one week before the day they are supposed to be married, and Zuko has not left his fiancé's bedside when the healers from the North pole along with her Father, Grandmother, new grandfather Pakku, brother, and his wife Suki come over when Zuko begins to panic. It is three days before the scheduled wedding when Pakku rushes to the room by Katara's side with a smile so wide it threatened to change his facial shape, when he says everything is fine and she's most likely just feeling ill because her body is adjusting to the change in temperature. It is two days before the wedding when she starts feeling better. It is one day before her wedding when she discovers something that will change both their lives, but decides to keep it hidden until after the ceremony.

It is on the day of their wedding when she promises herself to the man of her dreams, the love of her life, the yin to her yang, her _soulmate_ that she will always be true and love him even after their spirits pass onto the next world when she sees her groom cry for the second time, and it is that night when she see's him cry the third. For it was on that day when she gave him a gift. And that gift was the news of a child.

It is two months into their marriage and three months into her pregnancy when Katara starts waking up her husband in the middle of the night with a scowl and demands he bring her the spiciest foods and he does so with a smile on his face. It is the third night of her cravings when the firebender is informed that their kitchen has used up their supply of spices for the next month when Katara storms in and demands that they get her more. It is that night when Zuko walks into their room when he sees Katara crying about how badly she feels about her outburst when Zuko consoles her and promises it will all be okay. It is two weeks after that when Katara starts waling about getting fat when Zuko explains it all for the baby and that he thinks she's especially beautiful, knowing that she is growing their child inside her. It is four months into her pregnancy when she feels her child kick for the first time. It is but seconds later that she screams for her husband to "get down here", that Zuko rushes through the door and Katara pushes his hand on her stomach when Zuko feels his child kick for the first time and the reality of becoming father dawns on him. It is two weeks after that when Katara's hormones start to take over when the Fire Lord and Fire Lady barely leave their chambers for the remainder of the second trimester. It is seven months into the pregnancy when an especially happy Fire Lord makes a rare appearance out of his room to barge into a meeting where he announces he loves his wife and leaves with a dopey grin on his face. It is moments after that when Lu Ming laughs and gives the rest of the council a knowing look. It is eight months into her pregnancy when Katara starts angrily waddling around the palace seeing all the dangers that her unborn child could be exposed to. It is seconds after seeing the first hazard that she calls for her husband and demands that the safety of the palace be updated to fit the needs of their child. It is two weeks after Zuko makes the request that his wife's demands are met. It is on the fortieth week of her pregnancy when Katara feels her first contraction and Zuko passes out.

The day of their child's birth is the happiest and scariest of their lives. Luckily Iroh is there and gives her a special tea meant to reduce the pain. It is when she hears her daughter cry for the first time, that she feels her heart grow with a love she never knew could be so strong. It is but two minutes later when she is told to push again, that she realizes her heart is going to grow once again as she welcomes her son into the world. It is when Zuko looks into his children golden eyes and brown hair as he vows to love and cherish his children and never be like his father when he cries for the fifth time. And it is when he holds his wife's hand as they each hold their little miracles that they name their first borns. Zutara and Iroh II.

It is when their children turn six months old that Katara finds out that she is pregnant yet again, and it is with absolute certainty that she feels it is going to be a waterbender. It is after their children turn 7 months old when they say their first words. Zutara being "Mama", and Iroh being "tea". It is when the twins turn eight months old when they take their first steps and Zutara tries to push iroh out of her space when they decide it is time to give them their own cribs. It is a week after their first steps that Zutara starts crying without her brother by her side, when they decide to keep them in the same crib together. It is one hour after they reunite them when Katara sees Zutara hugging her brother close as they sleep that she feel her heart swell with hope that their next child is a girl. It is on their twins birthday when Sokka and Suki introduce the twins to the magic of sugar, and it is an hour after the discovery when Katara freezes her brother to the castle's front gate with a sign around his neck stating "he knows what he did." It is an hour after the "Sugar incident" when Aang and Toph announce they are expecting their second child.

It is one month after their twins first birthday when she welcomes their third child and second daughter to the world that she feels her heart grow once again. It is when her husband introduces the twins to their new sister that Zutara tries to hug the baby. It is when Zuko and Katara watch as their new child closes her blue eyes and nuzzles her black head of hair into Katara's arms as she nurses her when they name her Kya.

It is when Kya turns six months old when she says her first word "Daddy" when Zuko smiles for an entire week with pride while Katara slumps in their bed in defeat. It is on the twins second birthday when Aang and Toph introduce their new daughter Terra to the kids when Kya hugs her and kisses her forehead. It is an hour later when the Airbender and his wife drunkenly give the twins their first taste of spicy food when Katara and Zuko glare at the earthbender and her husband for making their children cry. It is on that same day Suki and Sokka announce they are expecting their first child. And it is after that announcement when Uncle Iroh (or grandpa, to the kids) gives them their first taste of spice reliever tea. It is a month after the twins second birthday and The day of Kya's first when Zuko asks if they can have another child. It is four months after when she accepts. It is three months after the twins third birthday and two months after Kya's when the next prince is born. It is when when Kya meets her brother that she smiles at the fact he has the same eyes and hair as her when she swears to be his protector. It is when the rest of the kids meet their new sibling when Kya tries to protect him from the twins, because she is worried that Zutara will try to hurt him like she does Iroh. It is two minutes after that when Iroh starts crying and Zutara hits him while telling him to be quiet, when both Kya And Katara reflexively hold the new prince away from the twins and realize Kya's concerns were right. It is the fifth day when neither of the parents can come up with a name, when her father comes to visit. And it is three hours after he father put their new son to sleep, when they name him Hakoda II.

It is three months after Hakoda's birth when Azula proves herself to be rehabilitated after being healed with spirit water brought from Pakku from the time Katara was thought to be ill. It is two months after her release when it is revealed that Azula has joined the Kyoshi warriors. It is three weeks after the discovery when the royal family is asked to attend former Princess Azula's wedding. It is the following week when Azula marries Ty Lee and Kya announces she wants to marry a girl too! It is after that declaration that Zuko and Katara smile at their daughter and say that they love her no matter who she decides to love.

It is six months after Hakoda's birth when Zutara screams at Iroh for taking her toy and breathes fire, when they realize she is a firebender. It is one hour after that when Iroh breathes fire back when Katara glares at Zuko and makes him swear the kingdom wont burn to the ground. It is one month after the revelation when Zutara gets angry and water floods her play room when Katara stares at her child and sighs "of course" in defeat. It is an hour after _that_ revelation when she and Zuko have a serious talk and decide to start training their children. It is when Hakoda turns eight months old and Kya turns three when his first word is spoken and that word is "Kya." It is when Hakoda is ten months old and kya's third birthday when he takes his first steps and uses those steps to run into Kya's arms. It is on on Katara and Zuko's sixth wedding anniversary and the kids are taken on vacation by their uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki along with their cousins, when her husband pounds into her like an animal and they make loud unfiltered love all night long. It is the next day, when the guards outside their doors stare off in the distance with troubled looks on their faces, when both she and her husband flush a furious red. It is that night when they repeat the previous nights activities when they realize they don't care what anyone else thinks.

It is six months after Kya's third birthday when she copies a bending move of her sister when it is revealed she is a water bender. It is that same day when Zuko decides it's time for Zutara and Iroh to start weapons training. It is one hour after they start training, when Katara glares at Zuko with a shredded one of Iroh's toys in her had when Zuko realizes it was a mistake. It is after the twins turn five when they master their elements and when their parents warn Zutara to stop beating up her bother or else they wont let her visit uncle Sokka anymore. It is shortly after Kya turns four when she masters her element and begins her weapons training. It is on Iroh's second birthday when he first lets out a flame from a sneeze. It is when Zutara is practicing her bending of both elements in the courtyard when the sages catch her. It is one hour after the discovery when Zuko almost kills the sages for suggesting his daughter be given away for the better of the crown. It is five minutes after Katara hears about the confrontation when she nearly pierces the sages with ice daggers when the sages submit and never make a comment about her first born daughter again. It is on Hakoda's third birthday, two months after Kya's fifth and four months after the twins sixth when their mother announces they are going to have another sibling. It is four months after Kya's fifth birthday when Aang's Daughter Terra comes to visit along with her siblings when Kya and Terra hold hands for the first time. It is four months in her pregnancy, when she feels her child kick for the first time that she knows it will be a girl. It is a few moment later that she feels four feet kick her that she knows they are twins and they are both girls.

It is the present where Katara watches as her husband walks up the steps to their room when he kneels down to her swollen stomach and whispers he loves them no matter what they are or what they become. It is but seconds after those words when Katara feels complete and thanks the spirits that she was gifted this man for a husband and partner to always stay by her side.

THE END.


End file.
